Hermione's Rage
by DracozGirl88
Summary: What would happen if hermione was not calm after getting the letter, just a short marriage law fic


**Hermione's rage**

It was completely dark outside the burrow.

Hermione was sitting in the weasleys kitchen oblivious to the world around her for she had just received a letter from the ministry of magic.

All the other weasleys were sitting at the table staring at her silently hoping for her to open the letter.

Hermione knew perfectly well what information the letter contained because a new repopulation act was passed meaning that she would have a man chosen by the ministry to become her husband, because all the other weaslys were already engaged or married the because they had received their letters a week before her, she was the only one left to receive her news.

Ron was engaged to lavender brown because of the law, he had finally popped the question to her 2 days before and harry was engaged to Ginny, both were of course ecstatic about the news.

Fred was currently engaged to Angelina and George

Hermione finally plucked up the courage and reached out and opened the letter:

**The ministry has passed a new marriage law concerning every muggle-borns, half-bloods and pureblood wizards and witches that they have been chosen partners for them to marry as your friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley have already abided by the law it leaves to have a suitor picked for you.**

**The wizard that the ministry has chosen to be your husband is: Tom Marvolo Riddle or as you know him Lord Voldemort.**

**As when you are married you must complete the followed as well as abide by them:**

**You must consummate the marriage within 24 hours of the wedding ceremony**

**You must conceive a child within 2 years of the wedding ceremony**

**You must stay married for approximately 10 years**

**Neither must cheat- cheating involves kissing, sharing a bed and having sexual intercourse with a man that is not your husband.**

**If you do not marry the person we have chosen to be your husband within 1 month of the proposal or do not abide by the law you will have your wand snapped, your power stripped and can receive punishment ranging between getting sent to Azkaban and receiving the Dementors kiss.**

**Hoping you are well,**

**Kingsley shackbolt,**

**Ministry of magic.**

All the people around the table where looking at Hermione intently, they all jumped when she let out a screech that could have been mistaken for a banshee, her eyes started flickering red like she had been possessed.

She dropped the letter and stormed out the door into the massive garden she went to the middle of the garden and stayed completely still.

Back in the weasleys kitchen they were all frozen after Ron had read out the letter, they all snapped out of the shock that Hermione was being forced to marry voldemort when they heard about a dozen pops sanding in the garden: meaning that people had apparated into the garden.

They all flew out the door and was stunned at the scene before them: Hermione was current standing in the middle of the garden and a group of death eaters including lord voldemort himself were watching Hermione

'Come child for you shall become my wife 'Voldemort hissed menicly

'One second' Hermione forced out of gritted teeth

Hermione drew her wand but did not point it at the death eater but at the ground

She drew a circle around herself that glowed black then she pointed her wand at the sky and summoned fiend fire around herself

Ginny along with the other weasleys screamed in terror and the death eater including voldemort had a mask of shock upon the hooded faces.

Hermione however did not notice them one bit for she had started chanting alien words resulting in the sky going black with dark magic.

As the dark magic swirled around her, Hermione starting shrieking and swearing, jumping up and down, all in all causing a fit.

She slowly calmed down because they could all see the fiend fire and darkness retreat, when they had both retreated leaving a sobbing Hermione still surrounded with the black ring.

She slowly got up and walked towards voldemort and looked him right in the face and uttered four little words

'Don't Fuck With Me!'


End file.
